Amiee Vaughan
Amiee Vaughan Widdel (born as Amelia Maryanne Vukadinović; February 14, 1984), is a Canadian-American Actress,Model and retired Professional Wrestler. She currently works for Ground Zero Wrestling Association as a manager for Ladies of Doom. She debuted in wrestling in 2004 but took a hiatus to come back in 2008 and then retire in 2011. She is the cousin of professional wrestlers Delta Madison and Endee Leights. She is the wife of Daniel Widdel also known as Jaydan Gabriel. Early life Amelia Maryanne Vukadinovic was born in Windsor, Ontario, Canada on February 14th 1984 to Dragan and Vanessa (nee'Montego) Vukadinovic . Her father was born in Leskovac, Serbia and migrated to Canada in 1956, her mother was born in Sayreville, New Jersey. She is the oldest of two siblings, a brother Eric ('85) and a sister, Rachel ('90). Her father raised his children in an Orthodox Catholic household and gave his eldest daughter a promise ring to remain a virgin until marriage. When she was five years old, she met her future husband, Daniel Widdel. The two of them became inseparable during childhood. When their teen years approached, they grew romantic feelings for each other. The couple would marry on October 19th, 2002 which Vaughan remained a virgin until the marriage. After six months of marriage, Amiee filed for divorce. After the collapse of the marriage, her relationship with her father has become estranged. In addition, she keeps in no contact with her younger sister and mother but is close with her brother. In 2003 she legally change her last name to Vaughan. Professional Wrestling In 2003, Vukadinovic trained to become a wrestler with Delta Madison and Stephanie Styles. Delta and Stephanie debuted in Xtreme Wrestling Federation while Amelia started in a small Indy wrestling company under the name Amiee Vaughan. She formed a tag team with fellow female wrestler Serena Thomas. The duo didn't achieve much success so they went their separate ways. Vukadinovic would leave wrestling shortly after distancing herself from the business. ZXWWF (2008 - 2010) Debut; Stalking the Motor City Machine Guns After four years, Vaughan returned to wrestling when she signed a ZXWWF contract on December 11, 2008. She made her debut on the December 19th episode of Xplosion trying to interfere in The Motor City Machine Guns versus Kane and X-Pac tag team match. She was unsuccessful as Kane struck her down off the apron. Later in the night she would apologize to The Guns ignoring their valet Melina. Soon after Amiee begun to complain that Melina did not fit in the team and that she should valet them instead. Amiee infamously filmed The Guns in the shower and exhibited the footage during Melina's match, causing her to lose. Vaughan was assigned to the VWA brand. She had her debut match on the January 16th VWA/Xplosion special in the Riot preview women's battle royal. She did not win the match. Vaughan won her first singles match defeating Psycho Sagus on the 18th of February VWA taping in a quick match. Vaughan would become fixated towards Alex Shelley which then became a full blown obsession. On the 20th of February Xplosion Melina attacked Amiee who was trying to interfere in the Chris Sabin and Tyler Black match. After the attack, Alex Shelley would check to see if Amiee was alright. At the No Where to Run Pay Per View, Vaughan defeated Melina with a spectacular spear (If You Seek Amiee) when Melina jumped off the top rope. After the match Alex Shelley betrayed his team mates leaving with Amiee. A week later it was revealed that Amiee Vaughan and Alex Shelley were secretly together for a week or two prior the Pay Per View. The week after Amiee wrestled Melina in a hardcore match and legitimately suffering a broken nose after a chair shot to the face. A Ghost From The Past and Jay Lethal Tension arose with Amiee and her cousin Delta Madison who had became her support. In retaliation Delta did a shoot promo on Amiee, revealing her real life problems and forewarned Amiee about a ghost from her past. The two would patch things up a week after. At 'Mania IV Amiee teamed up with Alex Shelley against Chris Sabin and Melina in a mixed tag match. Half way through the match Amiee walked out on her so-called lover without a reason. Shelley lost the match but reunited with his team mates. During the 2009 Draft, Vaughan was drafted to Xplosion. Amiee wore a wig claiming she was 'hiding' from people, It was believed that she was hiding from Alex Shelley but claimed that she was no longer obsessed with him anymore. After a drunken night out, Amiee stopped trying to hide forgetting what she was hiding from in the first place and started a budding relationship with Jay Lethal. The very next night at Xplosion, rumours started to surface that Amiee had slept with Lethal. She denied the claims implying that Lethal had stolen her underwear and that she was aware of what happened even though she was intoxicated. Many didn't buy her claims until two weeks after Delta Madison along with Super Crazy and Amazing Red showcased a sex tape involving Amiee and Lethal. The tape was stopped when Amiee couldn't handle it anymore, leaving humiliated. Surprisingly a few weeks later, Amiee decided to give a chance of a relationship with Jay Lethal. At the Condemned Pay-Per-View, Vaughan accompanied Lethal in his match against a mystery opponent. The opponent was revealed as 'Jaydan Gabriel' in which Amiee realized after the match the man was actually her first ex-husband, Daniel Widdel. She ran off in fear, possibly implying that he was the so-called Ghost. Renewed Relationship; The Shift Amiee challenged Jaydan to handicap match at Patriotic Punishment, with her boyfriend Jay Lethal. During the weeks leading up to the match, Amiee went under the radar. She faced Delta Madison in a match on the last Xplosion before Patriotic Punishment where she attacked Delta gratuitously after she lost but was pulled off by Jay Lethal. At the Pay-Per View, she turned her back on Jay Lethal and renewed her relationship with Jaydan. The duo then formed a questionable alliance with The Big Show who helped them attack Jay Lethal. They would dubbed themselves The Shift. At the next Xplosion, Amiee and Delta had a confrontation. Amiee used the ring bell and ordered Big Show to chokeslam Delta and then announce that Delta was moving to the VWA brand. Amiee became Jaydan Gabriel's valet who went on to win the Gen-Next Championship at Summertime Suffering. On September 4, Amiee lost a number one contenders match for the Women's Championship. Amiee would start to have interest in Jaydan's rival Samuel. This caused a strain in her relationship with Jaydan with them arguing a lot. At the Redemption Pay-Per-View, Vaughan was the last eliminated in the Queen of the Cage match as she was pinned by Shantelle Taylor. Undisclosed Desires Amiee dyed her trademark red hair to purple in support of Samuel. At the Pick Your Poison Pay Per View, Amiee helped Samuel win Jaydan's Gen-Next championship. There had been much speculation of Amiee and Samuel becoming closer to each other. In interviews, Amiee stated that she hasn't decided which side she's on yet and doesn't know her relationship status with Samuel. She would dye her hair from Purple to Black to put people off. Amiee revealed to Jaydan that she was going to inform his probation officer of the recent misbehaviour he has done. Promptly blackmailing him to listen and do what she said. On the 11th of December VWA/Xplosion Joint-Show Pre-PPV Special, Amiee demanded Jaydan to lay down for Samuel in his re-match for the Gen-Next Championship. As the New Year approached, Amiee returned with red hair. It appeared that her infatuation with Samuel was over and she continued to manage Jaydan and Big Show. On the 15th of January Xplosion, Big Show attacked Amiee and Jaydan Gabriel. It was reported that Amiee asked for time off to film the movie 3 Freaks in Australia. Challenging for VWA Diva's Championship Vaughan made a surprise return on the 24th of February VWA as the mystery opponent for Angelica (Formerly known as Tina Angel) in which she won. She once again formed an alliance with Big Show, trying to campaign for The Shift Reunion with Jaydan Gabriel. The reunion didn't go as planned as Jaydan attacked Big Show, showing he didn't want to recreate The Shift. Eventually Amiee would once again have an on-screen relationship with Jaydan. She competed in the Diva Riot Control match but was eliminated by Shantelle Taylor. On the 24th of March VWA she won the Pick 8 Battle Royal for the number one contender-ship for the VWA Diva's championship. She retained her status as Pick 8 Challenger defeating Alicia Fox, Maryse, Serena Dent and Hamada. She faced Diva's Champion, Talia Summers on the Nowhere To Run Pay Per View but did not capture the championship. On the 26th of May VWA, Amiee won a Sudden Death match for the contendership to the VWA Diva's Championship for 'Mania V. At the end of the match, Raven who was in control of the show announced that Amiee has to defend her spot every week until the Pay-Per View. Amiee's old rival, Tina Angel appeared on the Titantron in support of the decision much to her dismay. Amiee wrestled Debra and retained her 'Mania contendership when the Diva's Champion, Talia Summers who was the special guest time keeper helped Amiee win. The next week, Tina Angel made her match up a gauntlet match. Amiee successfully retained her spot once again. At the end of the match Debra attacked Taila Summers and Amiee Vaughan and it was announced that the Diva's Championship at 'Mania will now be a triple threat match. At 'Mania, Vaughan defeated Talia Summers and Debra in a triple threat steel cage match to capture the VWA Diva's Championship by escaping the cage. At the end of the Pay Per View, ZX announced that ZXWWF was closing its doors. Because of this announcement, Amiee became the last VWA Diva's champion. Ground Zero Wrestling Association (2010;2011;2014 - Present) A Game of Cat and Mouse Not long after ZXWWF closed its doors, Vaughan signed a GZWA contract along with her husband, Jaydan Gabriel. She appeared on the first House Show on July 23 against Serena Dent. She lost the match when Serena tricked her that Alex Shelley was there as both ladies once dated him. After the match Amiee and Serena were involved in a cat fight that was broken up by officials. On the first official Primetime tapings, Stunray was eager to find Amiee Vaughan declaring revenge on her. Amiee teamed up with her husband in a mixed tag match against Stunray and Serena Dent. Because the match was in mixed tag rules, Stunray could not put his hands on her. Amiee pinned Serena Dent in a quick roll up and escaped before Stunray could get to her. The next week she was in her husband’s corner as he wrestled Stunray in a one on one match. Jaydan was beaten to a bloody pulp after getting hit by the exposed turnbuckle and then the ring bell. Amiee tried to stop the carnage trying to sacrifice herself but GZWA officials came out and stopped Stunray from doing anymore damage. On the 20th of August Primetime, Amiee wrestled Serena in a lumberjack match with most of the GZWA roster ringside including Stunray. All chaos broke loose with the match resulting in a no contest. Amiee was caught by Serena, Jack Chaos and Stunray. Once again Jaydan Gabriel was able to save her just in time with a steel chair shot to Stunray and both Serena and Chaos leaving the ring. The owner Xion Zeros announced at the first Pay Per View First Encounter that Jack Chaos, Serena Dent and Stunray will face Amiee Vaughan, Jaydan Gabriel and a partner of their choosing in a 6 man tag steel cage match. At First Encounter, the team of Amiee, Jaydan and Undertaker were defeated in the cage match when Serena Dent pinned Amiee after a Heroin Injection (Twist of Fate). Amiee participated in the battle royal for the GZWA Women's Championship, she was eliminated by Serena Dent after being distracted by the brawl by Stunray and Jaydan within the crowd. In the mainevent, Amiee eliminated Stunray from the battle royal for the GZWA Heavyweight championship after sweeping him off the apron. Before Stunray could charge at Amiee, she struck him with multiple chair shots. On September 20, Vaughan was released from her contract. It was reported that Amiee was involved with a verbal spat with Chyna which caused her dismissal. Other insiders cite a falling out with the company's owner, Xion Zeros and her negative backstage attitude. On the first anniversary, Slammiversy 2011 Pay-Per View, Jaydan and Amiee both appeared backstage in a short segment wishing the company a happy first birthday. Vaughan made an appearance on the January 30th, 2014 episode of Primetime in a backstage segment. She dubbed her cousins, Endee Leights and Delta Madison the Ladies of Doom. Amiee made appeared on the Final Encounter Pre-Show and Post-Show along with Host Rene Young, Mariah and Veda Scott. On the Post-Show she announced that she was returning to GZWA as a manager for the Ladies of Doom. She made her return on the 15th of August Primetime getting in a verbal dispute with Vixen Champion, Raven. Ultimate Future Wrestling Alliance (2010 - 2011) After a month absence from the wresting scene, Amiee appeared on the Dark Harvest Pay Per View helping Alicia Fox win the UFWA Women's title against Lita in a Hardcore Rules match. She would then start to accompany Alicia Fox in her matches on Wreck. On November 17 she returned to the ring, wrestling in a six man captain fall elimination match. She eliminated former rival Tina Angel but was then eliminated by Lita. At the Fatal Lock Up Pay Per View, Amiee Vaughan and Ashley Massaro scored a double pin in the number one contenders match for the Women's title match in a Sudden Death Match. During the Patrick Heagerty Jr. and FredKash match, Amiee attacked her rival Tina Angel along with a masked person by hitting her with an If U Seek Amiee. In the beginning of February Amiee announced that after the Day Of Wrecking Pay-Per View that she'll be leaving the company. She was booked in a fatal four away with her co-number one contender Ashley Massaro and co-Women's Champions, Alicia Fox and Lita. She stated that if she wins of loses the match, it will be her final televised appearance in UFWA. Her husband Jaydan Gabriel had just left the company at the time of her announcement. At the February 13th Day Of Wrecking Pay Per View she was the first eliminated in the four way. After the show, Amiee spoke out on her Twitter Page saying "UFWA was the worst four months of my life, I'm glad I'm out of there." Elite Wrestling Network (2011);Retirement Three days after leaving UFWA, Amiee appeared on the EWN's first televised show defeating Michelle McCool. Amiee begun to challenge her cousin, Delta Madison's authority. The next week, Delta threatened Amiee that she would suspend her if she walked out in her tag team match with Debra against Candice Michelle and AJ Lee. Backstage Amiee helped Debra who was ambushed by Candice and AJ. She wrestled the match until Debra was pinned by AJ Lee. After a brief hiatus, EWN re-launched it's brand with its first Monday show called Warzone on April 18. Amiee accompanied her husband Jaydan Gabriel in his cage match against Triple H in which he won. On April 25, Amiee wrestled Michelle McCool and the self-proclaimed Femme Fatale Champion, Maryse in a triple threat match. Amiee pinned Michelle after Layla inadvertently struck Michelle with a boot to the face after Maryse was chased from the ring by Ivory. The company would quietly fold by the end of 2011. In 2013, via Twitter, Widdel would formally announce her retirement from wrestling after a year away from the ring. Modeling & Acting Career At the age of 12 Vaughan begun modelling for magazines for various clothing and shoe brands. In 2006 she became the face of Garnier Fructis 100% for its 660 - Intense Auburn hair dye. Vaughan is a natural brunette. She loved the red so much she decided to keep the hair color which then became her image. As a child, Vaughan starred in various commercial TV ads. Vaughan starred in her first guest role on The Nanny in the 5th Season at the age of 13 .She also appeared in two episodes of 7th Heaven in 1998 as Belinda. In 2003 she was featured in the 7th Season as a Potential Slayer in two episodes. She also appeared in 3 episodes of 8 Simple Rules in the last season. During her hiatus from wrestling, she studied a teacher’s degree in Physical Education. She would drop out a month into the course. She then studied bachelor of fine arts degree in drama to continue acting career. She had appeared in various Independent films, most notably a lead role in a movie called 'A Bad Girl's Lament'. In December 2009, Vaughan started filming 3 Freaks in Gold Coast, Australia. The film has Amiee play three different type of characters and also stars Xavier Samuel and Chris Hemsworth. The movie was released in selected cinemas in November 11, 2010. The movie was released worldwide on DVD/Blu-ray in March 2011. In 2010, Amiee played Genevieve in a television pilot for a Sci Fi show called Hidden Retreat for the CW Network. The show didn't get picked up. In July 2011, it was announced that Widdel has signed on to a new movie project called Seek Bromance a romantic comedy. The movie started production in late August, with Amiee dying her red hair to brown for the role. Actors Penn Badgley, Jesse Williams and Lizzie Caplan star alongside her. The movie was released to cinemas in June 2012. It was announced in September 2011 that Widdel will appear as a series regular on the upcoming comedy series called E.V.O.L as Elita Salazer, which will air on ABC during the 2012 –13. In February 2013, it was announced the show was picked up for a second season. :*'Filmography' :*''The Nanny'' (1998) - Naomi (1 episodes) Credited as Amelia Vaughan :*''7th Heaven'' (1998) - Belinda Silas (1 episodes) Credited Amelia Vaughan :*''Buffy The Vampire Slayer'' (2003) - Potential Slayer Talie (2 episodes) Credited Amiee Widdel :*''Smallville'' (2004) - Cheerleader (1 Episode) :*''8 Simple Rules'' (2005) - Rena Scott (3 Episodes) :*''Kyle XY'' (2006) - Jael (1 episode) :*''Emotionless Passion'' (2006) - Yvette (Minor Movie Role) :*''Forever Yours'' (2006) - Katie (Minor Movie Role) :*''A Bad Girls Lament'' (2007) - Annalise Manning (Lead Movie Role) :*''Party Down (2009) - Milena (1 episode) :*''3 Freaks'' (2010) - Jane Petersen/Gage Holt/Evelyn Schwartz (Lead Movie Role) :*''Regular Show (2011) - Sabrina (Voice) :*''Hidden Retreat'' (2011) - Genevieve Mendez (Pilot) :*''Seek Bromance'' (2012) - Zarah Vicc (Supporting Movie Role) :*''E.V.O.L''(2012 - Present) - Elita Salazar (Main TV Role) Personal life Vaughan married her childhood sweetheart Daniel Widdel at the age of 18 on October 5, 2002. The couple divorced six months into the marriage. In May 2010, the couples divorce lawyer was under investigation and it was discovered that their divorce papers weren't correctly filed. Vaughan had married their divorce lawyer Rainn Hartloff in 2006 until 2008. Hartloff had forged Widdel's signature after he refused to sign the papers. Hartloff was sent to court over the charges of forgery, bigamy and bribery, in which both Vaughan and Widdel testified against him. On April 24, 2010 the couple renewed their wedding vows. On July 29, 2013, Widdel and Vaughan announced they are expecting their first child together. Their son, Arron Oscar Widdel was born on January 4th 2014. In 2005, she married on her 21st Birthday in Las Vegas to a male friend Jason Winspear. The marriage was annulled a day later. In January 2010 Vaughan appeared on VH1 News Presents: The New Virginity. She revealed that she vowed to her father that she would remain a virgin until marriage. Vaughan suffered from eating disorders, drug addiction and indulged in promiscuous sex. In 2007, she entered the Daytop rehabilitation facility in New Jersey, where she stayed for 42 days. In Wrestling Finishing Moves *''If You Seek Amiee'' Spear *''Super Seek'' Diving Spear *''Eat This'' Spinning Heel Kick Signature Moves :*Headscissors Rollover :*Snapmare :*Float Over DDT :*Russian Legsweep :*Sunset Flip :*Double Knee Facebreaker :*Diving Crossbody :*One-Legged Monket Flip :*Sitout-Jawbreaker :*Crucifix Pin Nicknames :*Amiee-Amiee :*Valentine Vaughan :*Lil' Miss Detroit :*''Miss V'' :*''Miss Vaughan'' :*'Miss Vanity' :*The Scarlet Harlot :*The Prima Donna Wrestlers Managed by Amiee Vaughan :*Alex Shelley :*Jay Lethal :*Jaydan Gabriel :*Big Show :*Alicia Fox Entrance Themes :*Zerospace by Kidney Thieves (2004) :*Put Your Hands Up 4 Detroit Featuring King Gordy & Bizarre by Fedde Le Grand (December 2008 - March 2009) :*Dangerous Featuring. Timbaland And Sebastian by M Pokora (March 2009 - September 2009) :*Other Side By Pendulum (With The Shift) :*If U Seek Amy (Love Rat Remix) by Britney Spears (September 2009 - June 2010) :*Prima Donna - Christina Aguilera (May 2010 - September) :*''Vanity - Christina Aguilera (November 2010 - 2011)'' Signature Taunts :*Raises 4 fingers up and then makes a Q = Fuck You :*Victory Sign Championship/Accomplishments *'ZXWWF' :* 2009 Feud of the Year with Motorcity Machine Guns :* VWA Divas Champion (1, Last Champion) External links * Twitter- Amiee Vaughan's official Twitter page Amiee Vaughan Amiee Vaughan Amiee Vaughan Category:Characters Category:Female Wrestlers